Jej przemyślenia
by Panna S
Summary: Kolejna OC wrzucona do One Piece.


-Ej, Eustachy.

Zamilcz, proszę. Po co się odzywasz? Pogarszasz swoją sytuację...

- Eustachy.

Proszę, proszę, proszę. Przestań... Dlaczego jesteś taki wredny?

- ROOOOM!  
>- REPEL!<p>

Dlaczego oni muszą zachowywać się tak?

- Zapłacisz za to, Trafalgar!  
>- Gadaj zdrów, Eustachy.<p>

Proszę, idźmy stąd. Ten bar jest obłudny... I mają kiepską herbatę. Huh? Bepo się poruszył. A Jean Bart nadal wpatruje się w okno, nieco nerwowo. Dlaczego, do licha, nie ma żadnej kobiety w tej załodze?

- Ahahaha! – zaśmiał się Law widząc jak kufel spada na głowę Kidda.

Chyba już rozumiem.

- Możemy już iść? – szepnęłam nieco strapiona.  
>- Źle się bawisz, Sakka-ya? – wydyszał to i spojrzał pobieżnie na mnie. Usłyszał to. Mogłam się uciszyć. Przecież to jest istne piekło...<br>Był spocony, nieco zmęczony, ale pełen wigoru. Nigdy nie lubiłam go takiego. Upijał się, a potem skakał z pięter budynków. Lub gorzej – denerwował kolesia, w którym bujała się Lori. Swoją drogą... Co ona w nim widzi?  
>- Chcę już wracać.<br>- Jest nudno. – do moich cierpień dołączył Jean Bart. Dziękuję, dziękuję!  
>- Jeszcze jedna rundka. – odszedł od naszego stolika.<p>

Błagam, tylko nie to! Przecież on zaraz...

Tak. Zajarał papierosa.

Ja chyba zwariuję. Z Zaku czy Oscarem nigdy nie miałam takich problemów. Kim on tak naprawdę jest?

Posprzeczał się jeszcze trochę z Eustachym. Zlali się po twarzach. Zapach papierosów i piwa mieszały się w mojej głowie.

Ja się nie nadaję na pirata.

Więc dlaczego mnie wziąłeś do tej załogi?

Spojrzałam na jego załogę. Odniosłam wrażenie, że Bepo ma depresję. Faktycznie, musi się czuć samotnie, nie było tutaj żadnych niedźwiedzi. Tych dwóch tylko grało w karty i rzucało seksistowskie teksty w stronę kobiet. Jean Bart wyszedł. Oj, jak chciałabym także wyjść...

Było mi właściwie nudno? Chłopcy nie byli zbyt chętni do rozmowy. Miałam ochotę się załamać. Law usiadł przy stoliku. Pobawił się popiołem w popielniczce.

- Mam pomysł. – wyszeptał ktoś.

Kidd zamachnął się na naszego kapitana. Zamarliśmy, a Law oberwał kolejnym kuflem po twarzy. Szklanka przełamała się na pół. Chlusnęła krew, która dziwacznie skomponowała się z włosami bandyty.

Tak bardzo nie chcę na to patrzeć. Oni nie potrafią się zachować, nawet przy mnie.

- I co, Eustachy? Zadowolony z siebie? – potargał włosy. Zmieszały się z krwią na twarzy. Pokazał swój złowieszczy uśmiech. Nie wróżyło to na nic dobrego. Piwo z kufla zgasiło papieros Trafalgara.

- Wkurwiasz mnie, Trafalgar.

Wyszli. Tak się cieszę... Może ochłoniemy i wrócimy już?

- Oi, kapitanie.  
>- Tak? – Law nie przejął się swoją raną, powrócił do picia z kufla.<br>- To coś poważnego?  
>Dotknął czubka swojej głowy i wybadał dłonią czy warto się martwić.<br>- E tam.  
>Spojrzał na mnie.<br>- Chcesz coś na uspokojenie? – spytał od niechcenia. Chyba widać było po mnie, że jestem przerażona.

Ja się do tego życia pirackiego nie nadaję. To jest świat tylko dla mężczyzn.

- Nie, nie chcę.

Mam znowu czuć się jak zamulone zombie? On chyba przywykł do dawania mi takich typu leków. Nie chciał mnie oswajać w inny sposób. Czuję się jak królik doświadczalny. Wiem, że jest mi ciężko znosić bijatyki, ale czy nie mógłby sam próbować się powstrzymywać?

Bepo ziewnął. Podziwiałam go, nigdy nie brał nic do picia. ... Czy zwierzęta mogą się spić?

Do baru powrócił Bart.  
>- Marynarka. – rzekł – Idzie w stronę baru.<p>

Czy mogło być gorzej?

Lekarz wstał nieco ospale od stołu. Patrzyłam na niego, ale niekoniecznie zadowolona. Przetarł oczy dłonią i wymamrotał, abyśmy się zbierali.

Niby kolejne spotkanie w barze z załogą Kidda. Ale każde wyglądało inaczej. Szkoda mi najbardziej tego, że nie wzięli ze sobą Lori. Miałabym z kim rozmawiać.

A tak właściwie, to czemu mnie zabierają do barów?

Nie spałam. Śniły mi się dziwne sny z katanami, zielonymi mchami i śmierdzącymi stalą, porostami.

Doktor na statku dobrze wiedział z jaką chorobą mam do czynienia.

- Ach, miłość.

I nawet znał na to lekarstwo.

- Seks.

Idiota.

- Możesz przestać? Ja nic do niego nie czuję. – zdawało mi się, że odpowiadam mechanicznie.  
>- Jestem tylko doktorem. – odpowiedział nonszalancko – I nie okłamuj się.<br>- Nie okłamuję się. Jestem...  
>- Wiesz co jest najgorsze w życiu? Gdy nie jest się w stanie zaakceptować samego siebie.<p>

Kurczę, on jest naprawdę niesamowity. Nawet na haju gadał do rzeczy.

Zaciągnął znów. Było ciemno, chłodno, mrocznie. Tylko on lubił siedzieć na pokładzie w nocy, gdy byliśmy wynurzeni. Ja tego nie znosiłam, ale nie mogłam dzisiaj zasnąć przez faceta o zielonym upierzeniu na łbie.

Chwila, nie przez niego! Co ja plotę...

- Nadal o nim myślisz?  
>- Tak. – z automatu – Znaczy... cholera, nie!<br>Trafalgarowski uśmieszek. Spojrzał w ciemne od chmur niebo. Wypalił do reszty peta.

Może to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale teraz wyjątkowo nie przeszkadzał mi ten swąd.

- Idź już spać.  
>- Tak jest...<br>- I lepiej kiedyś się z nim przeliż. Zrobi ci się lżej.

Trafalgar Law. Beznadziejny doradca od spraw miłosnych.

- Albo chociaż spytaj, czy nie pokaże ci czwartego miecza.

Co za debil.


End file.
